The present invention relates generally to picture frames. More specifically, the present invention relates to a structure which enables the contents of a picture frame, including a picture, transparent cover and backing, to be inserted from the back of the picture frame and retained in the frame.
Picture frames provide decorative and protective enclosures for works of art such as photographs and paintings. A conventional picture frame includes a frame defining an interior region which receives and encloses the contents of the frame. The frame may be made of any rigid material including wooden, metal, plastic and ceramic materials. The picture frame also includes a transparent glass or plastic cover for protecting the art work, and filler material for accommodating art work of varying thicknesses. In addition, the picture frame includes a backing for retaining the cover and art work in the frame.
Various mechanisms have been used to secure backings onto picture frames. For example, nails and adhesives provide permanently assembled picture frames. Other less permanent, mechanical fasteners which enable works of art to be removed or replaced include flexible hooks, rotatable retaining clips, and spring loaded clips.
Currently available mechanisms for securing the backings of picture frames have several drawbacks. Nails and adhesives make it difficult to remove or replace art work already framed, since additional nails or adhesives are needed to reattach the backing to the frame. In addition, assembly time is longer for those picture frames with fasteners, such as screws, since they require a tool, and the tool is generally applied to one fastener at a time. In addition to increasing assembly time, mechanical fasteners increase manufacturing costs.
One attempt to eliminate mechanical fasteners from picture frames includes a unitary frame made of vulcanized rubber having a plurality of flaps, one along each back edge of the picture frame. Each flap is separated from the main body of the frame by a slot which enables the flap to be turned back from the frame. While the picture frame eliminates the need for mechanical fasteners, it is cumbersome to use. Each flap must be turned back individually, or all four flaps held simultaneously, in order for a picture to be placed in the frame. In addition, the slots which permit the flaps to be turned back may be subject to tearing.
Another attempt provides for a picture frame having side frame members with a hingedly connected flap. The flaps extend into the picture receiving region of the frame and are biased toward the front of the frame, thereby retaining and urging the cover and backing sheet in the frame. Like the previously mentioned picture frame, this one also requires that the flaps be moved out of the picture receiving region to enable the user to insert a picture.
There is a need for an improved picture frame that does not require any mechanical fasteners and is easy to assemble. There is also a need for a picture frame that is inexpensive to manufacture. Finally, there is a need for a durable picture frame that can accommodate works of art of varying thicknesses.